The present disclosure relates to a selectable one-way clutch.
As a one-way clutch, U.S. Pat. No. 7,766,790 discloses a selectable one-way clutch including a pocket plate in which struts (engaging pieces) are accommodated in a plurality of pockets (accommodating recess portions), a notch plate in which a plurality of notches (engaging recess portions) for allowing the struts to be engaged with are formed, and a selector plate positioned between the pocket plate and the notch plate, for example.
When a hybrid vehicle (HV vehicle) in which the above-described selectable one-way clutch is mounted performs EV travel, for example, the notch plate may be rotated in a reverse direction (hereinafter, referred to as “overrun direction”) to an engaging direction of the selectable one-way clutch, that is, a direction into which the strut is meshed with the notch (hereinafter, this state is referred to as “overrun”).
At the time of overrun, an action in which the strut repeatedly collides with the pocket plate and the notch plate occurs. If such an action becomes intense, yaw moment (see the outlined arrow) occurs in a strut 63, as illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 9, for example, a pair of ear portions (an inner-ear portion 632 and an outer-ear portion 633) of the strut 63 repeatedly collides with side surfaces (inner walls) of a pocket 62 (an inner-ear accommodating portion 622 and an outer-ear accommodating portion 623). Therefore, tensile stress caused by the collision concentrates on root portions (corner portions 634) where the mechanical strength is smallest in the strut 63, and the life of the strut 63 may be decreased.
There is a need for a selectable one-way clutch that may suppress a decrease in the life of an engaging piece and may improve the durability.